


Breaking Lawrance

by SkeeDev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Dad!Crowley, F/M, Homophobia, Jock!Dean, John Winchester's Good Parenting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, nerd!cas, outsider!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeeDev/pseuds/SkeeDev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was the new kid on the block. He usually was. And the one time he actually tries to make friends, he's shot down by everyone. Well, almost everyone. That's how he meets Dean. Absolutely perfect Dean Henry Winchester. With his leather jacket, loud car, louder music, and those beautiful green eyes. How could anyone not fall in love with that.</p><p>Dean Winchester was the star quarterback at Lawrance High School. Had the hottest girl in town on his arm. Best friend at his back. And not a care in the world. At least not that anyone knew about. Not until the summer of Senior year, when he came out. His family was understanding; the town, not so much. That girl and best bud? Gone. And not a care in the world became watching his back every time he left home. Until blue eyes over there went and flipped everything on its head, and probably had no idea what was happening. Judging by the slight tilt to his head, and the squinted eye; nope, he had no idea. And Dean loved every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel wasted no time settling in. It was to be his last home before he set off for Harvard University all the way in Mass. It had always just been, him and his father. It was going to be weird going without him. It was Saturday afternoon, early September, and at their arrival, the block was throwing a party. Practically every house was the same, lined up on perfectly manicured lawns, all but one. There was a little, single-wide, trailer tucked in behind the other houses at the end of the street. It wasn't ugly; it was nice. Freshly painted siding, surrounded by beautiful flowers and perfectly shaped shrubs. The lawn was, Castiel had to say, better taken care of then the prefect ones surrounding it. There wasn't a garage, just a gravel driveway with a black truck. But Castiel got little more time to look at the houses around them, his father was dragging him to the neighbors house across the street for the BBQ. Castiel wasn't much for small talk. Or even socializing in general.  
“Oh, so glad you could make it! I know it must be stressful, but here! Have a drink and enjoy yourselves! The whole block is here to welcome you!” Smiled a woman with long blonde hair and a white sundress. His father had called her Lily. She seemed nice. Castiel smiled, taking the soda in her outstretched hand. His father soon left his side to mingle with the adults.  
“Castiel, please. At least try to make a friend or two this time...” His fathers Scottish accent slipped into his words. Castiel shrugged.  
“Dad, you know I'm ok with being by myself.” his father sighed. He was about to say something else when he heard someone call his name. It was Lily, dragging him away to introduce him to their neighbors to the left. Castiel sauntered his way to the group of teenagers at the edge of the fence. He slicked his dark hair back, and pushed his thick glasses up his nose, nervously. He was going to try, at least. There were at least eight teenagers sitting there. Not one of them looked at Castiel when he walked over. “Uh, hi.” he muttered awkwardly. Giving a wave to those who actually looked at him. They were all engrossed in their own conversations; far too busy to look in his direction. “Um. I'm Castiel MacLeod. I live across the street.” He said a little louder, drawing one's attention in the circle. She looked him up and down; her hazel eyes searing into Castiel's skin. Her gaze seemed almost analytical. Like she was trying to decide if he was worth their time. After a moment, she smiled.  
“Hi Castiel. I'm Anna Milton. This is my house.” She smiled sweetly, it seemed. Castiel smiled back, trying to reign in his excitement. People didn't usually talk back. “This is my brother Gabe. And his friends from down the street, Raphael and Uriel.” She pointed to the younger boys in the group, one with chestnut down hair, the other two had dark chocolate skin and dark hair and eyes. “And these are my friends, Hester, Rachael, Balthazar, and Michael.” Castiel looked at the older teens, they appeared to be his age, seventeen. He smiled at each of them, barely getting anything from them in return. “So where did you move from Castiel?” He swallowed at Anna's question.  
“Oh, all over really. My dad travels a lot for his work. Most recently, Florida. Originally, Pontiac, Illinois.” He'd barely finished the sentence before they all looked extremely bored.  
“Oh that's cool.” Anna stated for his benefit only and continued with her friends. So he just stood there awkwardly, listening to a few different conversations. He was ok with just listening. He was used to it. Suddenly, the whole party quieted down. Awkwardly so, and everyone looked toward the gate. Castiel turned to see too, spying three people at the opening. The mother, he assumed, was holding a casserole dish in her hands. Castiel could hear here from the back of the yard, that's how quiet it was.  
“Sorry we're late! But you can't rush the goods!” the blonde woman smiled, jokingly waving the dish around slightly. Lily smiled at her and took the dish, setting it on the table with the other foods.  
“Thank you Mary, how thoughtful.” Lily stated dryly. Castiel could faintly hear someone grumble.  
“Ugh, who invited them?” That made Castiel frown. They looked perfectly normal and happy. There was a beautiful mother, and father (although he did look a bit dirty, literally), and a son. Castiel walked forward, eager to try the delicious smelling casserole Mary brought. He got a plate, and looked over his shoulder at the young boy who walked behind his parents, Sam they had called him. He had a sort of light brown bowl cut for hair, and the faintest tint of green in his eyes. He smiled at Castiel genuinely. Castiel smiled back. Too bad Sam wasn't five years older. They could be friends. Deciding not to dwell on that, Castiel resumed scooping the casserole onto his plate. With one bite, he was sold. This was the greatest thing he'd ever tasted.  
“What do you think?” a woman asked, drawing Castiel's attention from the food. It was her. Mary. She was smiling sheepishly at him, hoping for a good review. Castiel swallowed down what was in his mouth before answering.  
“This is great!” He couldn't stop the grin on his face seeing her so happy. Like it rarely happened.  
“Oh, wonderful! I was surprised to see someone try it. No one usually eats my casseroles at these types of things.” she trailed off a bit, her smile faltering. Castiel frowned too.  
“Well I think it's great.” he smiled back at her.  
“So I hear you just moved here, how are you settling in?” she asked with a smile, making her own plate of casserole.  
“Yeah, today actually. Mostly everything is still in boxes. But I like it so far.” he took another bite of his food.  
“That nice. What grade are you in? I think my son might be your age.” Castiel furrowed his brows slightly, Sam looked at least five years younger, he thought. But he answered anyway.  
“I'm a senior. I'll be eighteen in two months.” She smiled at him.  
“I knew it. You two would get along great!” Castiel looked at her confused.  
“Yeah, I met Sam earlier. I thought he'd be younger-” Mary cut him off with a laugh.  
“Oh sorry sweetheart! I meant my other son! His name is Dean. He should be making an appearance some time soon...” she trailed off before smiling wide. “Oh wait, that's him!” she said, motioning for Castiel to listen. There was a loud roar of an engine for a moment, then it went silent. If Castiel thought the silence when Mary arrived was awkward, the one when Dean walked in was worse. But Castiel barely noticed the silence, his heart was beating so hard in his ears. Holy Moly this boy was beautiful. He had short sandy brown hair, spiked in all directions; his broad shoulders were wrapped in a worn leather jacket. Castiel's eyes traveled down his body; he could just imagine the stomach on him, slim and amazingly smooth. His jeans hung low on his hips, barely actually. Like they wanted nothing more but to fall down at any moment. Oh Castiel hoped so. Even his legs, disguised beneath his jeans, were hot. Bowed to perfection. Castiel looked up from his gawking only to see Dean had gotten much closer. His eyes- Castiel almost collapsed looking into those eyes. They were impossibly green. Greener then green. There wasn't a name for the color. They were bright, and crisp, but at the same time, dark and a little dangerous. “Dean, honey, this is Castiel. He's new to the neighborhood and he's in your grade.” she started, looking at him briskly, “Try to be nice.” she muttered under her breath, hoping Castiel wouldn't hear. He did. And he didn't care. Anything this boy gave him would be a blessing. Dean outstretched his hand, Castiel didn't need to think about taking it, he just did.  
“Hi, I'm Dean.” He smirked when Castiel felt a flush cross his cheeks. His hands were deceptively soft, yeah they were calloused, but not nearly as bad as one would think. The guy took care of his skin. His grip on Castiel's hand was tight, and then it was gone. “I can't stay long mom. Baby was making some weird noise and I want to check that out.” Mary smiled at Dean's use of Baby, and rolled her eyes. Castiel was obviously missing something.  
“Of course.” she drawled, smiling at her son. “Just be home before eleven. You have to help your father at the shop in the morning.” she reminded him, he smiled at her and dipped down to kiss her cheek.  
“Thanks mom.” he looked at Castiel, his face completely changed. “See you around Cas.” With a wink and a smirk, Dean was off. Castiel just stood there, dumbstruck, and jaw-dropped until he disappeared. Castiel's eyes refocused on Mary; he guessed that smirk ran in the family.  
“Don't worry sweetheart. He does that to everyone.” Mary patted his shoulder lightly. There was a loud screeching noise from the street moments after Dean had left; the smell of burning rubber eclipsing the party. Mary rolled her eyes. “Always the showoff.” The night went on swimmingly from there. Castiel stayed and talked to Mary for a while longer, and was introduced to John, her husband. Him and Mary talked a lot about cooking, which was one of Castiel's passions, since his father didn't even know what a kitchen was. It was almost ten before he found Castiel again.  
“Castiel, we should get going. We have a lot of work to do tonight.” He looked up seeing his father, his hand on Castiel's shoulder. He nodded, standing from his seat in a lawn chair.  
“Mary, this is my dad, Crowley MacLeod. Dad, this is Mary Winchester. She lives down the street.” Castiel introduced them, because his father had rudely forgotten to do so. He watched his father force a smile towards Mary, and shake her hand.  
“We really must be going now Castiel.” He nodded at his father, turning to say goodbye to Mary.  
“It was nice meeting you.” He smiled at her. They were in their driveway before his father said a word.  
“When I said make friends, I meant someone your own age.” Castiel thought he was joking, but he was never too sure with this tone.  
“They weren't very interested in getting to know me. I tried dad, I really did.” His father sighed.  
“I believe you. Just keep it up for when you're at school, ok?” Castiel sighed and nodded.  
“I'm going to unpack my stuff and go to bed.” Castiel started, moving towards the stairs. “Goodnight.” he stated to his father, who yelled it back to him halfheartedly. No wonder he wasn't good at socializing, he barely got any social time at home. It'd been that way for as long as he could remember. Ever since his mother died. He sauntered up the stairs to his bedroom, he had all of four boxes that had everything he owned in them. Not much, seeing as three of them were full of clothes. Castiel put his clothes away in his closet. The last one was full of books; which he lined in perfect order in the bookshelf. He grabbed his backpack, emptying it of his most important stuff; laptop, phone charger, and bible(even though his father was an atheist). It had been his mothers. It had all her favorite verses highlighted in pink, and his in blue. It was a tattered black leather bound book. It was the only thing he had of her; that and the picture of them sewn into the back cover. It'd been one of the last times he'd see her. He was about ten, and his life couldn't have been better. She used to call him her unicorn, because he was the one amazing thing in her life; the light in all that darkness. After a life of struggling with addiction, he was the reason she'd finally gotten clean, and stayed that way. Castiel sighed, remembering when she'd take him to the park. How much fun they always had. He shook the thoughts from his mind. No. Don't think about that. It always makes you upset. Instead of crying like he usually did walking down memory lane, Castiel yawned and stripped out of his clothes. It'd been a long day, with little down time. He was ready for bed when he crawled into it. Practically passing out instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS SORRY I FUCKED IT ALL UP AND JUST NOTICED NOW WOW I SUCK SORRY THATS CHAPTER 3. FUCK. HERES THE REAL CHAPTER 2. SORRY AGAIN. ILL POST 3 AND 4 TONIGHT AS WELL! *sigh*

Castiel woke up with the sun, just like his first morning here. It was Monday. He got dressed; dark blue fitted jeans, plain black t-shirt, and high-tops. It was prefect weather for Lawrence, Kansas; 85 degrees with a slight breeze. He made breakfast for himself; his father was already gone. He'd made a point, the day before, to ask Anna what time the bus arrived at the end of the road; it was almost time. Castiel cleaned his mess, and opened the door. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and headed out. When he arrived at the bus stop, no one was there yet. Maybe she gave what time to arrive, not when it actually got there? Castiel stood there for another ten minutes. He looked around, seeing nothing for the whole stretch of road; no bus, no kids. It was a few moments later he noticed a loud rumble approach behind him. He turned, seeing a black car, one of those old American muscle types. It came to a stop next to him. “You know you missed the bus right?” Castiel leaned down to the open passenger window, seeing none other then Dean Winchester at the wheel. Castiel was thoroughly embarrassed; his heart half in his throat.   
“I figured as much.” he sighed. Damn. Now he'd have to call his father. He was about to turn and walk back home when Dean spoke again. “I can take you. Get in.” Castiel leaned back towards the window. “I'm going to the same place. Might as well...” Dean muttered, looking away. Castiel still stood there, wondering why he was asking, when Dean turned back. “Will you just get in already! Unless you want to be more late!” At that Castiel, opened the door, it creaking slightly, and slid in on the leather seat, readjusting his glasses.   
“Alright Dean, can you stop your flirting? I have a project to present this morning!” Sam grumbled from the back seat. Dean whirled around and stared at his brother with wide eyes.   
“You can always walk!” Dean snapped, Sam narrowed his eyes.   
“You'd like that wouldn't you?” Dean had no response to Sam. Castiel was confused on what was really happening, but he could have sworn he saw Dean blushing when he turned back towards the road.   
“Shut up Sammy.” That was the last thing that was said in the car before Dean dropped Sam off at the middle school just a few miles from the high school. “So, Cas, what do you have for classes?” Castiel's attention was drawn from the trees passing them by at an alarming rate, to Dean. He dug in his pocket and fished out the folded schedule he'd gotten in the mail Saturday. He fumbled with it at first, unfolding it.   
“Uh, today I have Chemistry, Calculus, Mid-Century Lit, and Honors Latin.” He looked up at Dean when he finished, watching him clearing his throat.   
“Wow, uh, what do you have tomorrow?” Dean's voice was slightly different, like he wasn't expecting Castiel's course load to be so...advanced?  
“Um, Advanced Drawing 1, Advanced Drawing 2, Study hall, and Computer Media.” Dean perked up for a moment.   
“Who do you have study hall with?” Dean asked, almost hopefully. Castiel looked back at his paper.   
“Cortese.”  
“Oh hey! We have study hall together!” His unbridled enthusiasm made Castiel smile. Dean blushed, realizing he just sounded like a five year old. They parked in the student parking lot, in a pretty prime spot.   
“How'd you manage this spot? Every school I've gone to it was first come first serve.” Castiel asked shutting the door, it creaking again. Dean shrugged.  
“When you're just as awesome as me people just give things to you.” he smirked, only to be smacked in the head moments later.   
“Yeah if you call me threatening to bite anyone who even tried to take that spot, being awesome..” Dean's head sank into his shoulders at the slap, and a girl popped out from behind him; shoulder length blonde hair, and short stature.  
“Shut up Jo.” Dean grumbled, still rubbing his head. “Jo, Cas. Cas, Jo Harvelle.”   
“Nice to meet you.” She smiled at him and extended her hand, in front of Dean. Castiel took it briefly. They were climbing stairs now. It was silent for a moment when Dean spoke.   
“So I take it Lisa's not here yet...” he muttered, hoping maybe no one heard him. Jo's face fell; she had. Castiel tilted his head curiously at the conversation, but said nothing.   
“She's skipping with Benny.” After the words left her mouth, she seemed to want to take them back. Dean just sighed.   
“That's cool.” it was practically a whisper as they walked into the school. Apparently it wasn't the answer she was expecting. After a few more awkward moments, Jo left them. Now it was just the two of them, standing in a group of teens who were staring holes into them. Castiel was starting to feel more then a little uncomfortable when Dean finally snapped out of it. “So, Chemistry right? That's Mr. Lindburg's class.” Dean paused to smirk, “I mean Dr. Badass.” Castiel looked at Dean worriedly. What kind of person went by Dr. Badass? A crazy person that's who. He knew it was a small town, but were they really that desperate? They walked up the stairs to the science wing, people still staring as they passed. Finally Dean spoke again. “Sorry about everyone staring at us...” He mumbled once they reached the class room. No one was in there yet, not even the teacher.   
“It's ok. Isn't the new kid supposed to get stared at?” Castiel tried to joke, but he was never really good at it. Dean chuckled dryly.   
“Yeah, sorry, but it wasn't you they were staring at. Not exactly.” he sighed, looking up at Castiel. He just looked at Dean curiously, head tilted slightly again. “I'm kind of a social pariah here.” He started; Castiel narrowed his eyes. What could this perfect human being possibly do wrong? “I kind of accidentally, kind of on purpose, humiliated Lisa in front of the whole school last year.” he shrugged like it was nothing. Well obviously some people thought it was something. “She took it the wrong way, and got really pissed, and everyone is on her side about it.” He paused again, looking at Castiel wearily. “I don't want to freak you out or anything...”   
“You're only freaking me out by not saying it. What'd you do? Kick her puppy?” Again Castiel tried a joke, it worked a little better this time; Dean actually laughed this time.   
“Sort of. She had this grand idea that we'd ride off into the sunset together after graduation, but I couldn't do that. She wasn't really my type. Yeah we did stuff- a lot of stuff. But it was so forced that I couldn't keep it up any longer.” He glanced at Castiel who was now sitting on a stool. Dean sighed loudly. “Well you're going to find out soon enough so I might as well tell you; I'm gay.” he blurted out so damn fast Castiel almost didn't hear him. But he did. Oh he did. Wow, that was something else. He hadn't expected that at all. He looked too straight to be gay. Looking at Castiel, it was obvious that he was at least a little metro; hair combed, tight everything. But Dean, all leather jackets, cars, and any woman’s wet dream; who would've known? Castiel hadn't known he was silent for so long, not until the bell rang. He opened his mouth to say something; reassuring he hoped, but Dean was already bolting out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Just a reminder that this is my first Destiel fic. I'm still working out kinks, so it it'll be a while between updates. But hey, college just let out for the summer. So I got nothing but time. Hopefully I can fill it with more writing and less partying... All I can say is that I'll try. Thanks for reading! Comment please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY AGAIN FOR THE CONFUSION HERES THE REAL CHAPTER 3 PREVIOUSLY CHAPTER 2. HOPEFULLY IT'LL MAKE MORE SINCE. SORRRRRYY!! (INCASE YOU DIDN'T GET THE MEMO ON THE LAST CHAPTER I FUCKED SHIT UP. IF THIS LOOKS FAMILIAR GOOD. GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 2!) THANKS GUYS!!

He had no idea why the fuck he just said all that. No idea what so ever. And it pissed him off. He wanted this guy to like him, not shove him away like everyone else. With the exception of Jo, sometimes, he had no one here. Everyone refused to talk to him. Even his best friend. Dean sighed thinking about it. God. I really screwed up this time... He thought heading to work shop. He had no friends, decided not to go out of football this year, like he normally would, and he'd actually started doing work. Who the fuck was this kid now? School had been in for less then a month, and he already had a higher GPA then he had the last three years. He focused in class, did his work, and even spent time with his mother. He should have been doing that all along, he realized; never know how long you got. He started working at the shop last year, but now he was practically there all the time. John had to pull him out kicking a screaming most days, no joke. Saturday had been such a shitty day for him, for the most part. It was Jo's birthday, and he stopped by the give her the gift he'd been itching to get all year. A hunting knife, just like the one her dad had. It'd been lost in the woods when the police found him. And now that she was 18, her mom would actually let her keep it. Without thinking, Dean barreled into the living room of the Singer house like he owned the place, and low and behold Lisa and Benny were sitting on the couch, all comfy cozy. Dean wasn't stupid. And he wasn't pissed either. Lisa was a big girl, she could do what she wanted. He was mostly just sad. So when Jo came in from the kitchen to see him standing there, he immediately gave her the gift and left. No words; nothing but awkward silences all around. He revved the Impala and drove, nowhere specifically, but didn't stop. Not until five o’clock rolled around and he'd promised his mother he'd show up at the stupid block party. He was about 20 minutes out, when she started making a weird rattling noise. At least he had a reason to leave early. The party was everything he expected, cold, judging stares in his direction. These people already hated his family, and Dean coming out last spring certainly didn't help matters. But when he saw the dark haired boy standing with his mother, he knew things were looking up. Speaking of looking; have a look at those eyes! The blue color practically came out and slapped Dean in the face.  
Dean reminisced his way through work shop, and on to practical math. But he did that everyday. He was almost sad that he didn't sign up for Calculus like he wanted to. But he wanted more was to keep a low profile. The day dragged on from there. Horribly slow. Painfully, actually. 

Not for Castiel though. It was a whirlwind of a day. Trying to keep up with the assignments he was given to catch up, and the current homework, but keeping Dean in the forefront of his mind was a necessity. He found him at lunch, sitting alone for a little while, until Jo showed up. It was still pretty sad, watching him pick at his food. Castiel decided not to bother him, and pay a visit to the art department at lunch, get to know his drawing teacher. It indeed was a whirlwind kind of day, only to end with a dilemma. Catch the bus home, with the mean kids from the neighborhood, or beg Dean to bring him home. That decision was made for him when he made it to the bus circle to see, at least a dozen buses parked around it. He had no idea which was his, and he wasn't about to go looking for people who didn't want him around. So to Dean he went. 

He almost went into cardiac arrest when Cas came up to him. Dean hadn't seem him approach, nor heard him. Cas just stood there, waiting to be noticed. Dean turned around, and jumped right out of his skin. Cas just wore his adorable, confused face. Dean shook the thought from his mind; the kid might not want anything to do with you... he reminded himself of his word vomit malfunction earlier. “Jeeze, Cas! You can't sneak up on people like that!” Dean panted, holding his chest.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was sneaking.” his gravelly deep voice once again seized Dean. Frying his brain for a hot minute. “I was wondering if you could bring me home today? I don't know what bus I need to get on...” he trailed on, starting to feel embarrassed. The kids from the block tried to humiliate him today. Dean stood up straight, and nodded.  
“Hop in.” hell, if Cas still wanted to be in the same car with him, Dean was down for anything. Did that make him easy? He wasn't sure. They had to stop to pick up Sammy before they headed back home; he smiled when he saw Cas, and gave Dean a bitch-face. Dean just ignored him. Of course Sam knew of his, preferences. Everyone did. This time though, the car ride wasn't filled with silence. Oh Dean could only be that lucky.

“So, Castiel, is it?” Sam started. Leaning over the back of the front seat between Dean and Cas.  
Castiel nodded at Sam's question. He was surprised the younger Winchester was talking to him; he'd seemed less then interested that morning. “Where are you from?” Castiel looked back at Sam before answering, making sure he was serious.  
“Originally Pontiac, Illinois. I've moved around a lot because of my dad's job.” he barely finished before Sam shot his another question.  
“What does he do for work?”  
“He's in reality.” Actually, Castiel didn't know much more about his father's work other that.  
“Cool, not really.” Sam muttered before asking another question. “What do you want to do after high school?” Castiel smiled.  
“Architecture.”  
“Why?” Again, Sam asked before he actually finished saying it. He looked back at Sam again; he'd been asked that question many times before, mostly by his father. You can't make a career out of locking yourself in your room, drawing! He pushed that memory far away from his mind.  
“I like drawing. Specifically buildings. And I like making new things. Why not?”  
“Oh that's cool. I want to be a lawyer. Dean is pretty good with cars, but he likes making stuff too. I think he'd be pretty good in the construction business.” Sam patted his brother's shoulder, who looked increasingly humiliated with every second. “Where do you want to go to college?” Castiel was about to answer before Dean spoke up, loudly.  
“What's with the damn 20 questions? God Sammy, shut up.” Castiel looked at Dean, surprised.  
“It's ok, I don't mind.” He said, looking back at Sam, who in turn looked dejected, slouching back against his seat. “Harvard. I lived in New England once. It was really beautiful.” After that, there were no more questions. Castiel was almost sad about it. Someone had shown the slightest bit of interest in his life, for once. But he was ok not talking.  
What the hell is wrong with you Dean?! He mentally chastised himself for snapping at his brother. But he knew what Sammy was doing. Ever since Dean came out, Sam had been trying his hardest to help him find someone. Since everyone in this god forsaken town hated him, a new comer was exactly what Sam was waiting for. But Dean didn't want to push it. He didn't care about finding a boyfriend; he just wanted a friend. Someone to talk to about stupid shit. Someone to hang out with and to not be stuck with a sweet ride, and nowhere to go. He didn't want Sam to ruin what he was sure he had done, until Cas came to him for a ride. He thought maybe, he could have a second chance. All he had was to keep his cool. But then in comes Sam, hot on with the questions. The awkward silence didn't last much longer, they turned on to their street. Dean drove to Cas' house, it still had the for sale sign in the yard, and pulled in the driveway. “Well, here we are.” Dean muttered even more awkwardly then he'd admit.  
“Can I ask you a favor, Dean?” Cas asked suddenly, in stead of getting out. He turned in the passenger seat to looked Dean square in the face. Oh god no. This wasn't going to be something about earlier was it? Please no. Not in front of Sam.  
“Sure, hit me.” at that Cas looked confused.  
“I assure you Dean, I don't want to hurt you. I just wanted to ask if you could bring me to school again tomorrow. I'm not too fond of the other kids on the block.” Dean couldn't hold back his laugh.  
“It's just a saying Cas. Jeeze. But yeah, you can ride me whenever you want too.” he smirked at Cas, before realizing what he'd just said. “I mean with! With me!” He stuttered out, but Cas was already muttering his thanks and opening the door. Dean just stared after him, completely red-faced. Sam leaned over the back of the seat again.  
“Real smooth.” Snapping Dean out of his humiliated daze.  
“Shut up Bitch.” he put Baby in reverse, and drove to their house at the end of the street.  
“Jerk.” he heard faintly from the back seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys. It's not a story until I fuck it up. sorry again, but everything is back on the right track. This is the proper chapter 4 (hopefully). Thanks for baring with me during my major butthead moment!!

Castiel barely made it inside, he was shaking so bad. He'd barely made it out of the car in one piece. He wasn't used to so much attention. And the way Dean looked at him, before he noticed his mistake. It was breathtaking. Like Dean would be more then happy for Castiel to join them in their morning commute to school. He ran upstairs and collapsed on his bed. He'd never been so flustered before in his life. He was staring at the ceiling, trying to work through everything in his head, for god only knows how long, when he heard the front door slam. Castiel popped his head up and looked out the window, it well past sundown. Uh-oh. He usually had dinner on the table by now. His father would not be happy. “Castiel!” Speak of the Devil. His father yelled for him from down the stairs. Quickly Castiel got up and headed to the kitchen where he knew his father would be. When he entered the room, his father was standing next to the ridiculously huge island, arms crossed. “Well I guess it's a good thing I already ate.” he started, shaking his head.   
“I'm sorry dad. I was doing homework and lost track of time.” Crowley sighed.   
“Just next time, be a little more responsible with your time. I'm going to my office for the night.” and that was the extent of their conversations most days. His father left the room, and Castiel's stomach rumbled. After making a quick pot of macaroni and cheese, Castiel sat alone at the breakfast bar, eating it. 

“Mom, you'll never guess what happened today!” Sam started, he had a certain tone to his voice Dean should have noticed. But he was far too busy stuffing his face full of his mom's amazing Shepard's Pie. Any kind of pie is good in my book, especially if mom made it. “We brought Castiel to school today, you remember Castiel from the party, right mom?” At the name, Dean's head snapped up from his plate, shoveling ceased.   
“Oh yes yes! He is such a sweet boy isn't he? So polite, and such a wonderful personality!” Mary looked at her oldest son too, and Dean remembered where Sam got his prying genes from.   
“Yeah that's right! Well apparently he wants to go to Harvard for Architecture! He was telling us all about it in the car ride home!” Sam sounded too excited about the information, especially since Cas didn't tell them all about it. Just a few words.   
“Oh! That's right! I remembered him talking about drawing at the party! He also loves to cook; told him I'd give him my apple pie recipe one day.” At that Dean rolled his eyes. It was obvious what they were doing. But they didn't know the whole story. Cas wasn't like that. And Dean just wanted to be his friend. It's better than nothing. With that thought he returned to stuffing his face, vaguely listening to his mom and brother's discussion.   
“And then Dean said the funniest thing; I think you'll get a hoot out of it too!” Dean just tuned back just in time to hear that, and almost choked on his food. Oh god no Sammy. Dean pleaded silently with his brother. But it was useless, Sam was out for blood and would use anything to get back at Dean for the constant short jokes.   
“What'd he say honey?” Mary asked, too interested, knowing it would humiliate Dean if it was said again.   
“Well, I think Dean should tell it. He's much better at it!” Everyone turned to Dean, even John who had remained neutral to this point. Dean could feel his face heat up, all the way to his ears.  
“Come on sweetie. What did you say?” their mom asked; Dean shot glares at Sam. But didn't refuse his mother. He cleared his throat, still sitting low, and spoke.  
“'You can ride me whenever you want'.” he mumbled. He hoped, prayed, that they didn't hear him. But the spit take John did soiled that dream. There was beer dripping over his dad's hand as he leaned to the side, away from the table, holding back a booming laugh. Dean looked at his mom too, she was already in tears with silent laughter. Sam was the same. “I meant to say with me but it came out wrong!” at that everyone erupted in laughter. “Stop laughing! It's not funny! It was humiliating!” Dean pouted, officially done with his dinner now.   
“Oh, sweetie. It's ok. Don't think for one second your father was any better!” Mary laughed again, while John sat up.   
“What do you mean by that?” At that, even Dean had to laugh. They sat together, as a family, laughing, poking fun at each other, for a while longer. Dean, reluctantly, helped his dad clean the kitchen, while Sam did the dishes, and his mom lounged on the couch. Cook never cleans. 

In the morning, Castiel had never felt so exhausted before. He'd stayed up far too late contemplating what happened yesterday, and how he felt about it. He got nowhere fast. Well, sure he liked Dean, but did he like Dean? That was the question. He just decided not to think about it anymore, and if it popped in his head again, to ignore it. He was finishing up his breakfast when he heard the Impala pull into his driveway. He opened the door and was thankful he'd chosen a pair of tan khaki shorts and a light plaid button-down. It was blistering out. He didn't dare touch the black paint of the car, fearing it would burn. He got in, placing his bag on the floor. “Hello Dean.” he half smiled, not wanting to be weird, but also be pleasant. Dean looked away from him almost instantly, coughing his own hellos. Castiel looked back at Sam. “Hello Sam.” Sam smiled at Castiel, briefly looking up from editing his history paper. Sam too, was dressed in light, breezy clothing. When Castiel looked at Dean, he found a different site. “Aren't you hot in those jeans?” Castiel said abruptly, making Dean cough again before looking at him wide eyed. “Are you coming down with something? You're coughing quite a lot.” Dean just shook his head, and looked back to the road.   
“Dean Winchester doesn't do shorts.” Castiel nodded at his words. They arrived at the middle school a few minutes later. They dropped off Sam, and were listening to the classic rock station that was always playing on the radio. They got out, and Castiel was headed for the stairs leading to the school when Dean stopped him. “Hey, wait up. I gotta get something.” Castiel stepped back to the car, while Dean dug around in the trunk for something. Castiel didn't like being in the heat for very long, but Dean asked him to wait. He was looking around the parking lot at the other students, watching them laughing and smiling with friends. Or holding hands with a girlfriend or boyfriend. Castiel looked back to Dean, who was pulling his black Metallica shirt over his head. Everything clenched in Castiel; every muscle in his body tightened. His face reddened, and he turned away. Just in time to watch a black motorcycle drive directly in front of them to a spot five spaces down. Castiel watched the two, boy and girl, get off the bike. Instantly, they both looked over to him and Dean. He was sure Dean had noticed too. Before Castiel could think of why they were staring so opening at them, Dean slammed the trunk. “Let's go Cas.” He looked back at Dean, he was now wearing a white wife beater. “It's hot as hell out here.” He said, trying to sound lighthearted, slinging his bag over his shoulder and patting Castiel on the back, ushering him to follow. He did so without question. Until Lunch. This time he actually joined Dean in eating. Now that he knew he ate alone, mostly, he didn't have a problem with crashing Deans lunch time. 

Cas was right. Dean was on fire in these jeans. But he'd be damned if he ever admitted it, or wore shorts. At least his shoulders had some freedom. It was lunch already, and Dean wasn't exactly excited to sit alone again. But low and behold, Cas waltzed right up to his table for one, and sat down next to him. There wasn't much said, both of them munching on their food; Dean, school cheeseburger and still half frozen fries. Castiel had a packed lunch, PbnJ with and apple. Once they'd both finished eating, they sat in silence until Cas spoke. “So who are the two that rode the motorcycle to school?” He asked before taking a swig of water. Dean sighed, this conversation was going to suck. It'd be mortifying, in fact.  
“Benny and Lisa.” he dared a glance at Cas, who was just nodding.   
“Is that the same Lisa you were talking about yesterday?” Dean nodded his answer, picking at the Styrofoam tray. Dean didn't know why he said it, but the words kind of fell out.   
“And the funny thing is, Benny was my best friend up until I broke up with Lisa. And now they're dating.” Dean never really liked talking about it; who could he talk to even if he wanted to?  
“Did you all grow up together?” Cas asked. Dean blinked at him, wondering if he actually wanted to hear the story. When a small smile touched Cas' lips, Dean sighed. Two days in and he couldn't resist that smile.   
“Not really. I grew up with Jo as my best friend. Still is. But I met Benny in middle school on the football team. And Lisa I met at freshmen orientation. Me and Benny used to be inseparable. He was the tight-end, I was QB. He always had my back.” Dean looked down at the foam tray again, the edges now frayed.   
“I'm sorry. I'm not too good with sports. What does that mean?” Dean couldn't stop the bark of laughter that ripped from him. He glanced at Cas, who was still sitting expectantly.   
“A tight-end's job in football is to protect the quarterback. He's his second hand man. And the quarterback is basically the most important player on the field.” Cas nodded, absorbing the information.   
“Were you any good?” Dean laughed again, a smile playing on his lips.   
“Damn straight I was. Best QB in the state three years running! I'm gunna be one hard mother fucker to replace.” At that Cas cocked his head, confused.   
“If you were so good, why stop? You obviously love the sport.” Dean sighed again.   
“What's the point when my team hates my guts?”   
“Just because people hate you doesn't mean you should stop doing what you love.” Cas said, and that was the end of the conversation. The bell rang.  
“You have study hall next, right?” Dean asked, standing and throwing away his torn tray at the end of the table. Cas nodded, following him out of the cafeteria. “Cortese isn't that strict of a teacher, but she's a bitch about being on time.” The conversation from there picked up, talking about teachers and their mood swings. Dean tried to give Cas as many pointers as he could. They walked in to the classroom, laughing about something Dr. Badass had said yesterday morning, when the whole room went dead silent. Dean didn't have to look to know who was in the room; it only went that quiet if one or two of the people who hated him most where in there. He walked to the front of the class, sitting at an empty table, praying like hell Cas was behind him.   
“Why did it get so quiet?” Castiel's voice made Dean let out a huge sigh.   
“Social pariah, remember?” Dean smirked at Cas before turning to pull his books out of his bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Right. Castiel had almost forgotten. People genuinely hated Dean here. When he heard Dean say he didn't play football anymore because of it, it broke his heart. As to the reason why that was, made Castiel's head hurt. So when it came time to start his Calculus homework, he was effectively useless. He grumbled under his breath, making Dean look over at him from his own work. Or maybe he was doodling? “Having trouble?” Castiel sighed, and slouched in his chair in a very, non- Castiel way. He was frustrated, etiquette be damned.   
“I'm so confused.” he admitted. Dean leaned over more, looking at the page.   
“That's because you're doing it wrong.” Dean said matter-of-factly. It made Castiel's head pop up, looking at Dean. “See you need to factor out x, and find the square root of the derivative.” He took a second look, applying Dean's advice. Oh my – wow. Castiel stared at the page another second.   
“How did you do that?” Castiel asked, still a little shocked. Dean shrugged.  
“I like math.” Castiel blinked at the red that crossed over Dean's face.   
“Why aren't you taking Calculus? It would have taken me all night to figure that out!” Dean shrugged again, looking back at his own paper. Castiel realized, it must be the same reason why he isn't playing football. “So what are you doing?” Castiel asked, looking over to Dean's paper. Dean smiled at that, and moved it to the middle of the table.   
“I have to build a scale model of my house for my Master Tech class.” Castiel looked at the drawings for a long moment.   
“Did you just do this now?” he asked, looking up at Dean wide eyed.   
“I-uh- yeah.” Dean mumbled, red flushing his face as he reached back to scratch at his neck. Before Castiel could further muse over Dean's amazing work, there was a loud puff of mocking laughter from behind them. Both him and Dean looked back, seeing four boys watching them. Dean shook his head and laughed when the biggest kid leaned into whisper to the dark skinned boy next to him.   
“What's so funny?”   
“That's Benny Lafitte and Gordon Walker. Six months ago they hated each other. Now they're fucking butt-buddies.” Dean laughed at his own joke. But the rest of the room went quiet again. Ominously so.   
“What the fuck did you say Winchester?” At the challenge, Dean didn't turn back, kept looking at his notebook, breathing. Castiel recognized the anger management technique almost instantly. Dean didn't move when the boys continued their verbal assault, and it continued until the end of class. Everyone sat in silence listening to the slurs and torment the four football players were throwing at Dean. Castiel looked to the teacher, seeing her just sitting there, grading papers like nothing was happening. But Dean didn't move. No one did anything. Then the bell rang, ripping through the silence of the room. Castiel watched Dean pack his stuff slowly, methodically. Like he didn't want to break anything. They were one of the last ones to leave the room, followed by the other two football players. Nothing happened though, thankfully. No. They waited until Dean had stepped around the corner too fast for Castiel to keep up. He tried to catch up, but the foot that swept out in front of him was too fast to avoid. Castiel fell through the archway, colliding with the hard floor. He tried to break his fall, extending his hands, but the rough carpet bit into his soft skin. Dust clouds coming up around him when he landed. His glasses bounced off his face, sliding across the floor.   
“Sorry about that brother. Didn't see you there.” Castiel's eyes couldn't focus on the face that was speaking, it a low southern drawl. He needed his glasses. He was practically defenseless like this. Castiel tried to crawl across the floor to where he thought they went, but another football player stepped in his way. “Brady, the poor kid needs his glasses. Could you help him find them?” the first voice asked. Castiel could barely see it, but he watched Brady smirk, then kick something away.   
“There not over here, Benny.” Castiel tried to follow where his glasses could have gone, but it was no use, he couldn't focus on anything.   
“How 'bout you Vic? You see them?” Benny asked. Castiel looked over up at one of the other dark skinned boys from study hall, he was holding something in his hands.   
“Nah man. Ain't nothing over here.” And he tossed something back towards Benny. Benny brought whatever it was up to his face.   
“Damn kid, you really can't see huh?” Benny asked, taking another step closer towards Castiel, kicking over his backpack until it's contents spilled all over the floor. There were two distinct snapping noises before Benny dropped his glasses into the mess. Castiel's heart dropped. “Pity you wont see this coming.” He muttered picking Castiel up off the floor by his shirt. Castiel braced for a fist to the face, not something that had ever happened to him before. He was petrified. He could barely focus on the hand rearing back; he closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was jerked away from Benny and his awaiting fist, pushed back onto the floor. Castiel opened his eyes to see someone who looked remarkably like Dean holding Benny by the shirt, and slamming him into the lockers.   
“You ok Cas?” Yup, that was Dean. Castiel scrambled to his things, praying that it wasn't his glasses that made the snapping noise. But he didn't have such luck. Castiel held the three pieces of his glasses ins his hands; two temples and the frames. At least the lenses weren't broken. 

“He broke my glasses.” Castiel muttered to himself, but Dean heard him. It made him furious. They could mess with him all they wanted, but Cas was off limits. Dean slammed Benny into the lockers again.   
“Next time you have a problem with me, don't be a pussy; come to me.” With another good shake, Dean let Benny go, and turned to help Cas gather his things. He was sitting there, glasses in hand, staring at them. Dean didn't say anything to him until they were down the hall. Everyone who had circled them far behind them. Dean had both his and Cas' bags slung over a shoulder, his other arm around Cas' shoulder. He looked like he was going to puke. “Hey, you want to get out of here?” Dean asked, making Cas look up at him.   
“But we'd miss last period.” Dean shrugged at his statement.   
“Skipping every once in a while is good for you.” he paused, then continued. “Plus, it's not like you could do anything in class anyways.” Cas looked down at his glasses again, and Dean instantly felt like a d-bag for saying that. Cas sighed.  
“I guess you're right.” Dean repressed a smirk, and gripped his shoulder tighter.   
“Come on.”   
It was twenty minutes later, that they made it to Dean's house. Mom was home, but once he'd explain what happened to her, they'd be fine. It was just a matter of getting Cas out of the car. They were in the driveway, car off, just sitting there. Cas was staring down at his glasses still, like he had the whole trip there. “My dad's going to kill me.” Cas muttered. Dean's brow furrowed.  
“If you explain what happened, he can't be mad at you. It wasn't your fault.” Dean stated. Cas shook his head.   
“He'd just say, I should have been more aware of where my things were.” Dean scoffed.   
“What a dick.” he muttered, crossing his arms against his chest. Smooth move Dean you just called the guy's dad a dick. “Sorry.” he muttered his apology when he realized he was being rude. Cas just shrugged, still visibly heart broken. “Let's go inside. My mom has a way of cheering everyone up.” Dean said, trying to lighten the mood. Obviously, he wasn't nearly as good as Mary. Dean opened his door, expecting Cas to do the same. But he didn't. He just sat there, staring at his glasses. “Come on Cas. Get out.” Dean urged him, even leaning over and opening the door for him. After a moment, Cas finally got out, following Dean into the house. Dean barely got the door open before his mom was standing with her arms crossed, looking very displeased. “Before you start, Mom. Let me explain.” He stepped further into the house, Castiel in tow. Once she laid eyes on the pathetic looking boy, her heart melted.   
“Oh, sweetie. What happened?” she asked, but Cas wasn't in much of a talking mood.   
“Benny happened. That's what.” Dean huffed, storming off towards his room. He tossed his jacket on the bottom bunk, his bed, and pulled out a plastic tote from under his bed. He rummaged around some, but couldn't find what he was looking for. “Mom! Have you seem my precision kit?”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's mother was very nice. But not even the prospect of her world famous apple pie could cure the ache in his chest. Crowley was going to be furious with him. No matter what the excuse. Castiel was vaguely aware of Dean yelling in the other room. But he was off in his own world, trying to come up with a way to explain this properly to his father, or better yet, avoid it completely. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting at the Winchester's kitchen table; it had to be an hour later when his daze broke. Sam slammed the front door of the house. “Thanks for telling me you weren't going to get me Dean!” Sam shouted, trudging to the door Dean had disappeared into.   
“Damn, I forgot. Sorry Sammy.” Someone sighed.  
“What the hell are you even doing?” Castiel could hear the annoyance in Dean's grumble. He tilted his head curiously; what was Dean doing?  
“Trying to fix this.” Sam scoffed.  
“Good luck with that.” Dean grumbled again, but before he could say anything, Mary was in the door frame, hands on her hips.  
“Samuel Robert Winchester. I know I raised you better than to ignore a guest. Get out there and greet him properly.” Castiel couldn't help but smile at her use of Sam's whole name. It reminded him of his own mother. No Castiel. He didn't get time to dwell on that thought, before Sam was grumbling, walking out towards Castiel.   
“Hey, Cas. How are you?” he asked mono-toned. Castiel smiled.   
“I'm ok Sam. Thank you.” Sam sighed and turned back around, looking at his mother.   
“Happy?” he asked sarcastically. Mary smiled, and let him disappear into the room. “I don't see why I have to play host, when he's Dean's boyfriend.” there was a low crash.   
“Shut up bitch!”   
“DEAN!” Mary shouted from the doorway.   
“Jerk.” the whole scene made Castiel smile. This must be what a real family acts like. It was nice. Castiel's vision was still blurry when he saw Dean storm out of the room, something in hand.   
“They need to dry some more before you can wear them. But they should be fine.” He stated, handing Castiel his glasses back. His jaw dropped. He hadn't even noticed that Dean took them. So that's what he'd been doing this whole time. Castiel couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his cheeks.   
“Thank you Dean.” he pushed back the feeling of pin pricks in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, even if they were tears of joy. No one had ever done something so nice for him before. He was determined not to ruin the moment by crying. Dean sat down at the table next to him, and smiled back, a faint pink tint to his cheeks.   
“You want to stay for dinner?” Dean asked. Castiel put the drying glasses back on the table and nodded.   
“Sure. What's for dinner?” he asked, making Dean pause.   
“Mom! What's for dinner?” Mary shouted back almost instantly from her own room.   
“It's pizza night!” Dean smirked at her words, looking back at Castiel. 

Dean and Cas had passed the time until John got home by watching ridiculous reality television. He'd told Cas he hated it, but secretly he loved watching these housewives bitch slap each other. John got home a few hours later, around six. “Hey dad.” Dean greeted his dad has he came through the door, him and Cas still sitting on the couch.   
“Hey Dean.” John shot back, glancing at his son, then doing a double take. “Hey Castiel.”   
“Hello Mr. Winchester.” John scoffed at the name he used.   
“Call me John.” He said eying the two of them. “You two are awfully comfortable, aren't you?” he smirked. Dean looked at him confused, then to Cas. His arm was on the back of the couch, behind Cas, and their thighs were only an inch apart. Instantly, Dean leapt away, putting at least a foot between them.   
“What? No.” He stammered, waving off his dads words. John just laughed, and strolled into the kitchen to Mary. Dean sat like that, hugging the arm rest of the couch, for another twenty minutes before Mary called.   
“Dean come help set the table. Dinner's almost ready.” Dean couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. But before either him or his mother could say anything, Cas interrupted.   
“Actually, do you mind if I help? It's the least I can do.” They both looked at him; Dean with slight confusion as to who in their right mind would want to set the table, and Mary with her customary, no-way-in-hell-is-my-boy-getting-away-with-not-helping face that was sure to win for her this time. “Please?” but at Cas' practical whimper, she caved, nodding her head. Once Cas had left the living room, with his stupid huge grin on, John joined Dean on the couch. But he didn't change the channel like Dean thought he would, and he definitely didn't start watching the TV either. No he just sat there and started at Dean until he looked.   
“Can I help you?” Dean muttered, completely confused as to what the hell his dad was doing right now. John sighed.  
“You see Dean. Your mother and I have been talking.” Dean sighed, whenever a discussion started with that, it was never good.   
“Dad, I had to ditch school today. Benny and his d-bag buddies were picking on Cas. They even broke the kid's glasses. I mean who does that? And I'm sorry I forgot Sammy. I won't do it again. I swear.” Dean started, trying to nip this whole thing in the bud. He was certain he was going to get rounded anyways.  
“Yeah, Dean I get that. That's not what this is about.” John sighed again, gearing up. Dean was thoroughly confused now. If he wasn't getting his ass chewed out, then what was this about? “Your mother and I, just wanted to make sure that you were being safe and all. Since you and Castiel are hanging out so much now.” John dared a look at his eldest son. He had to hold back every ounce of laughter he had bubbling under the surface. Dean had an array of expressions apparent on his face; confusion, horror, anger, embarrassment. All of which contorted his face into something almost unrecognizable.   
“EW OH MY GOD DAD WHAT ARE YOU – WHY ARE YOU EVEN? UGAH!” Dean practically yelled, horrified at his dad's accusation. Dean shook on the couch, trying to dislodge the thought of his dad having the talk with him, again.   
“Hey, don't go freaking out on me! It was your mothers idea! We just wanted to make sure you guys were safe!”   
“Ew dad no! Don't worry about it! It's not like that! Nothing is happening between me and Cas!”  
“Alright! Alright! Calm down! You don't need to freak out about it kid! Now go help your mother with dinner!” Dean stood at his fathers request, and huffed a breath. What the fuck was wrong with his parents?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long! But I just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about this story!! And a few twists and turns will be approaching shortly!! (oh joy! maybe) so just hang in there. and don't read the tags because they'll ruin he surprise for you!!!

Castiel hadn't had a dinner like this for as long as he could remember. Always the lonesome bowls of cereal growing up. But no, dinner at the Winchester's was something else. It was warm and comfortable. And loving. After dinner, Castiel tried to help clean up, but Mary insisted that John and Sam do the clean up. At that Dean went to check on Castiel's glasses, he was close behind. “Here, try them on.” Dean handed to stiff pair to him, Castiel slipped them on with ease.   
“They're perfect Dean. Thank you.” Dean smirked at Castiel's thanks, waving him off.   
“It was nothing. Just be careful with those now!” Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, and swayed on his feet. Now with his glasses, Castiel could notice Dean's bedroom. It was a typical teenaged boy's bedroom, but with bunk beds. There were comic books on the floor, clothes, plates and cups; needless to say it was a pigsty. Castiel was jealous. He never got to make messes, or have things that he actually liked for pleasure. All his worldly belongings were for school. Dean looked around as Castiel did, a pink shadow crossing his cheeks. “Sorry about to mess man. I guess that's what happens when you share a room with your little brother, huh?” Castiel just shrugged as Dean tried to push all the junk on the floor into the corner with his foot. Castiel just smiled and stepped further into the room, sitting on the bottom bunk.   
“I'm guessing this one is yours?” he asked, looking up at Dean with a faint smirk. Dean blushed again.  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” Dean tried to look offended, but he couldn't help the smirk. Castiel gave him a curious look, then realized he was joking.   
“You don't strike me as the fully functioning type in the morning. Top bunk would be a little dangerous.” Dean couldn't stop the full on bark of laughter at the truth of his words. That laughter was infectious, making Castiel smile too.   
“I guess you got me there. Come on. Let's watch a movie or something? I found a pretty decent site online.” Dean said, firing up his laptop on the bed. Castiel eyed him curiously.   
“I was under the impression that piracy was illegal, Dean.” Dean popped his head up innocently, and flashed a less then innocent grin. Castiel's stomach almost lurched out of his throat at the site.  
“You gunna watch or what? I've been itching to see the new Spiderman movie.” Dean looked up to a curious look from Castiel. “Don't tell me you've never seen Spiderman before. Like any of them?” Castiel shook his head, starting to feel slightly embarrassed. “Even the shitty ones from like 2002?” Again he shook his head no. Dean gaped at him. “Well then, I guess I'm going to have to educate you.” he smirked, earning him a smile in return. 

Castiel had so many questions; where did the radioactive spider come from? Why was it at Oscorp? Why would Peter snoop around? What exactly was the relevance of the story?   
“Jeeze Cas! You're gunna take all the fun out of the movie if you don't watch it!” Dean laughed, effectively shutting Castiel up. He didn't want to ruin the movie for Dean. He got so engrossed in the movie that he hadn't even noticed that sun go down. But he did notice his phone going off in his pocket. Dean paused the movie with a grumble. Castiel answered his phone.  
“Castiel. Do you have any idea what time it is? I get home and the house is deserted. Come home immediately.” Click. Castiel took a deep breath. No need to have a panic attack in Dean's house. But his father sounded furious. Quickly he got up.   
“Everything ok?” Dean asked, following him off the bed.   
“Yes. I'm sorry Dean I have to go. That was my father.” Castiel practically ran from the house, grabbing his bag along the way.   
“Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!” Dean practically yelled to him as he bolted out the front door. Castiel waved, but didn't look back as he ran down the street, leaving a puzzled Dean in the threshold of his own home. Castiel climbed the steps of the driveway door at his house moments later, running past five houses in record time. But his father was lying in wait; sitting at the breakfast bar, tapping his fingers on the granite.   
“Dad, I'm so sorry. I lost track of time. Dean invited me over for dinner and we were all watching a movie when you called.” Castiel tried to keep from stuttering over the words. He was keeping a few choice facts from his father for a reason; he'd flip if he knew exactly what happened and Castiel didn't want to risk his only friend. But Crowley didn't look impressed. Or like he believed it. But he didn't say anything to challenge it.   
“Next time manage you're time better. That's the second time this week I've told that to you. You should start listening.” he paused, looking Castiel up and down. “And since when do you associate with Dean Winchester?” Castiel swallowed.  
“We sit next to each other in study hall.” Castiel half-truthed again. His father nodded.   
“Just be careful son, with who you spend your time with. They might have certain afflictions that this family doesn't agree with.” And with that, Crowley left the kitchen for his study, leaving Castiel somewhat dumbstruck. What the hell was that about? 

Dean sighed in to his pillow after Castiel's abrupt exit. Smooth move Winchester. He thought groaning. What the hell happened? He'd thought they were having a good time. Did he upset Cas when he basically told him to shut up? Oh shit. That had to have been it. Now he'll hate Dean and never talk to him again. At that thought, Dean fell asleep, mentally exhausted.  
When he woke the next morning, he didn't feel better whatsoever. He was groggy, and cranky. And Sammy wasn't helping with all the God awful noise he was making.   
“Dean! Wake up we're going to be late!” Dean groaned. Right school. He paused. Dammit school. His dreamless sleep did nothing to help him forget the catastrophic exit Castiel made the night before. He didn't want to go. But his little brother literally pulling him out of bed by his feet made that decision for him.   
“Alright alright! I'm up! Now leave me the hell alone before I kick your ass.” Dean grumbled as he plopped to the floor. Sam snorted in annoyance. Some day he was going to be bigger then Dean; maybe he should take up sprinting? Dean shook the sleep from his mind, and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. It took all he had not to rub one out, per usual, as the hot water sprayed his chest. Something went wrong last night, and jerking off to the guy wasn't going to make it any better. Fifteen minutes later Dean was out the door, jumping into the Impala with Sam waiting in the back seat. 

Castiel was anxiously waiting at the end of his driveway for Dean that following morning. Last night had been enlightening for him. After his father warned him away from Dean, Castiel came to the conclusion that he didn't want to stop hanging out with Dean. He liked Dean. The thought made him smile. He'd never liked anyone enough to want to spend time with them. Not since his mother. Before he could even start, he physically shook the thoughts from his head. Castiel didn't want to ruin such a good mood by thinking such dark thoughts. Not when he could hear when the Impala started up. He literally started bouncing on his toes, waiting anxiously for Dean to arrive. He'd finally made a friend and he'd be damned if anyone tried to take that away from him. 

Dean felt like he was going to puke driving down the street. And seeing Cas practically jumping into Baby wasn't helping Dean whatsoever. He didn't mention anything about last night, which was a God sent; Sammy didn't need to hear that. Hear how nasty Castiel probably thought he was. At least the guy was nice enough to at least pretend everything was ok. But Dean knew better. He couldn't leave fast enough last night. Dean royally fucked his only chance at having a friend his Senior year. Good job, Dumbass. Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed that he'd already dropped off Sam; only Cas talking brought him back. “Dean, are you alright?” Concern laced his voice, Dean didn't dare look at his face.   
“Just Peachy Cas.” he spat out. He didn't mean to sound so clipped, but it was easier this way, right?  
“You've been strangely quite this morning. I hope I haven't said anything to offend you?” Dean scoffed.  
“Don't worry about it Cas.” He could see Cas to that stupid adorable head tilt out of the corner of his eye, and repressed rolling his eyes.   
“So I have done something to upset you?” He paused, like he was trying to think of what could have possibly happened. “I am truly sorry to have upset you Dean. But I'm uncertain of what happened?” Dean barked out a condescending laugh, as he pulled into the parking lot at the school. He swung Baby into her spot maybe a little too roughly, and shut her off, collecting his stuff. He looked at Cas; still sitting there, expectantly.   
“Oh now you want to stick around.” he muttered turning his back and exiting the car. He tried, really tried not to slam the door, but he was getting angry. Cas knew exactly what happened, and he'll be damned if he admits it out loud.   
“Dean! What do you mean? Of course I'd 'stick around'. What's going on?” Pride be dammed, he was pissed.   
“I don't know Cas, you left in a big hurry last night, maybe you should tell me.” He turned around, staring down those bright blue eyes that wrapped his attention since the first time they met.   
“I told you, my father called. He told me to get home immediately. I assure you, my leaving in a hurry had nothing to do with you.” Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head. He knew what happened. He took two steps away from the car, only to be hauled around my a tight grip on his shoulder. “I'm serious Dean. My father was furious when I came home. I didn't tell him I was out so when he came home to an empty house he 'flipped out', so to speak. He doesn't like me spending too much time out of the house.” The intensity in Cas' eyes was hard not to believe. Dean had said it himself before; Cas' dad was a dick. Dean blinked a few times before he spoke.  
“Really?” he asked stupidly. Cas sighed.  
“Of course.” Cas looked back up at Dean, a small assuring smile on his face. Dean was so stupid. Why can't he just take people at their word? Even before coming out, he was so paranoid about people.  
“I thought that- uh- I might have made you uncomfortable. I know me being gay-” Dean didn't even get to finish his sentence before the hand on his shoulder squeezed him tight again. “Ah! Goddammit Cas! I'm going to have a bruise!” At that, Cas snapped out of whatever frustration fueled daze, and let go of the death grip on Dean's shoulder.   
“I apologize Dean, I have a habit of not knowing my own strength. And I assure you, your being gay does not make me uncomfortable in any way. I enjoy having you as a friend Dean, and nothing as insignificant as sexual orientation will change that.” Dean blinked, speechless again. That didn't happen often. But the moment was broken by the bell sounding, first period was about to start.   
“Shit. Come on, lets go to class.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first post on AO3, obviously. Also, my first attempt at Destiel (or even m/m) so bare with me. Any questions or criticism are welcome. Also, commenting and kudos would be WONDERFUL. I'll try to post on a semi regular basis, but you never know. I might forget.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
